uffrp_vfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha "Fourbox" Summers
Samantha Summers, nicknamed Fourbox, is one of the main characters of UFF V. A 22-year-old human female with a tomboyish streak, she has a sharp tongue but a loyal heart. Her power is Frost Infusion, a form of ice magic that allows her to form ice from water vapor onto whatever object is within her magic's reach. Appearance Technical Readout Species: '''Human '''Age: 22 years Height: 5 feet 4 inches / 162 cm Weight: 147 pounds / 66.7 kg Blood Type: B- Hair Color: Brown Hair Length: '''Slightly-above-shoulder length '''Skin Color: Light brown Eye Color: '''Black '''Physical Appearance Samantha is an ordinary human, a 22-year old brunette of Caucasian origin and skin tone. She stands at 5 feet and 4 inches, weighs 147 pounds, and is averagely built for a girl of her age. Her brown hair barely reaches her shoulders, and while she looks somewhat youthful, she has little in the way of specialty, and rarely if ever applies any sort of make-up. Her glasses betray her less-than-perfect vision, but it is hidden most of the time in her pocket and the only time that she seems to use them is when working with delicate components, a handy feature in her field of study. In short, she is nothing but normal, and quite contrary to the public perception of human mages. This normalcy also extends to her clothing. She values practicality over beauty, and thus she prefers comfortable clothing. The only flashy piece of clothing that she has used with any degree of regularity is her long coat, which is itself colored dusty brown. This, combined with her personality, has led to assumptions that she is tomboyish. Abilities Frost Infusion As with any other form of magic, ice magic has many forms. While in most cases ice magic was somewhat similar to conjuring up snowballs or ice spears, sometimes they manifest in subtler forms. Frost infusion is one of the latter type, belonging in the infusion family. The basic concept of infusion is that magic can be used to improve on an existing object rather than forming a new one. For this reason, infusion-types tends to be less flashy than their regular counterparts, but with proper use can prove to be as powerful as regular magic, not to mention much more versatile and harder to notice. For instance, one can use fire infusion to add fire to a sword-edge and make it a pseudo fire sword that can set a building ablaze, or use frost infusion to form a huge spike onto a hammer, making it slightly deadlier. Frost infusion follows that line of thought, using water vapor to form ice at the user's will on whatever. While on the surface it seems to be limited in use - one can only form ice structures on whatever the user is touching and only as long as he or she is touching it, and only up to a certain distance and amount depending on magical mastery - one can make certain properties of it useful. For instance, one can exploit gravity and stress to rip something out of its holding just by applying enough ice onto an object, or do the opposite of that and hold an object in place or attach it to another object, or just use it to form sharp points onto anything. To address the risks of using frost infusion, mages using the technique are generally more resistant to cold temperatures and frost by extension than others, especially in the hands.Category:Character Category:Protagonist